


A Choice to Trust

by Ayantiel



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, was supposed to be a PWP but then plot happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post s2e10, after the mess in Charles Town, Billy has decided to join Vane's crew. Vane wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice to Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithne/gifts).



Vane could hardly believe his luck. After the failed attempt to sway the votes on the Walrus to depose Flint and recruit some of his crew, Vane had finally gotten his hands on the most valuable member of the Walrus’ crew; Billy Bones.

It had only been two days since they had returned to Nassau and, more importantly, The Ranger, and they were still making ready to set sail again. There had been quite some upheaval amongst the crew, what with his late Quartermaster betraying him and attempting to leave them behind in Charles Town. The crew needed time to reassert itself and so Vane had decided they linger for just a bit longer and allow them to adjust to the recent changes before forcing them in close quarters again.

Just yesterday they had finally voted for their new Quartermaster. Vane had been slightly disappointed that it hadn’t been Billy, but he could understand that his crew was wary of the new face. Especially since some of them had seen Billy slay their former Quartermaster. It would be some time before the crew would trust him, but Vane had no doubt Billy’s loyalty would win them over in time. In the meantime he would make a good bosun.

If he was honest, Vane was surprised that Billy had decided to join his crew after the impassioned speech he’d made about Flint being the only one who had a plan for the future. But then, Vane had also been surprised to hear him proclaim that he hated Flint. There was too much that he did not know about Billy and his relationship to his former captain. If Vane was going to work together with Flint in the future, as unlikely as that might have sounded a fortnight ago, he needed to know more about him. And honestly, he needed an excuse to get to know Billy a bit better.

His mind made up, Vane went in search of his bosun. He didn’t have to look far. Billy was up on the quarterdeck supervising the crew as they worked the rigging, squinting against the sun’s harsh rays.

“Billy!” He called out and then nodded towards his cabin. “A word.”  
He didn’t wait for an answer but simply turned around and entered his cabin. He was soon followed by Billy.

“Captain?”

Vane couldn’t help the smile that quirked at his lips. To hear the bosun address him as captain was surprisingly satisfying after all the hassle he went through to get the man as part of his crew.

“When we spoke on the Spanish Man O’ War, you didn’t seem particularly eager to join my crew. I would like to know what changed in the few hours between that conversation, and when I returned with Flint.”

If Billy surprised by the topic of conversation he didn’t show it. He simply crossed his arms and cast him a calculating look before answering.

“You said it yourself.” He said with a shrug. "You stepped into ‘a different world’ when you rescued Flint. A whole lot has changed.”  
He said the words with an air of nonchalance, if not for the twitch of his lips at the phrase ‘a different world’. The little shit was mocking him.

Vane bared his teeth. That’s exactly why he liked him.

“And in this different world… Suddenly Flint’s plans are not enough to keep your loyalty?” Vane asked.

“Flint lost my loyalty a long fucking time ago.” Billy sneered, but then seemed to remember himself and pursed his lips.

“My loyalty is to my brothers.”

Vane eyed the bosun carefully. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a bottle of rum. “And yet you left your brothers to join my crew.” He said and took a swig of the bottle as he leaned against the furniture.

Billy glared at him and suddenly the world narrowed to just the two of them.

“I left because I don’t trust Flint to do what is best for his crew. I left because me staying wouldn't make much of a difference.” Billy said as he stepped closer, his voice as steady as waves bashing against rocky shores. “I left because I hoped to be able to do better for them with a captain who actually listens to a fucking word I say.”  
He was towering over Vane at this point, and Vane could count the droplets of sweat drying on his skin.

“So you tell me wether I made the right choice.” 

Vane casually set the bottle down and looked up at Billy, unintimidated, and smiled.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Vane said. “When you gave me the Ashe girl’s diary, you made a decision to trust me. I think you already know that you and I aren’t that different."

Billy looked sceptical. “Really..” 

Vane nodded and leaned forward the tiniest bit, moving away from the desk. Billy stubbornly didn’t move. Vane’s grin widened.

“We're both committed to this life. We want the same things, you and I.”

And Vane wanted. He hadn’t realised it before but the appeal that Billy had was not just limited to his value as a crew member. But that was not important right now.

“I treasure my freedom, just like you. I want to keep Nassau as our home. And I know that you will always work towards that interest. I would be a fool not to take your advice, should you share it, into serious consideration.” He continued.

It was fascinating to see the thoughts swirling through Billy’s mind. He seemed intent on catching Vane in a lie, which made him wonder exactly how Flint had fucked him over to have caused him to become so distrustful. Especially when, to Vane’s knowledge, he had never been so before. Billy had been loyal to Flint, no matter what he said now. Vane knew of how Billy had come to join Flint’s crew. The fact that Flint had managed to lose the trust and loyalty he had earned the day he freed Billy was mind boggling.

“You do realise..” Billy finally said, the words coming forth slowly. “..that if you so much as think of betraying your crew, I will fight till my last breath to bring you down with us?” 

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t.”

That earned him a laugh. Billy seemed as surprised as Vane at the sound of it.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. It was as if Billy had shown a card with that laugh, one that he normally held close to his chest in fear of anybody seeing and using the knowledge against him. And he was now waiting for the axe to drop. But Vane had no such intentions. All Vane could think about in that moment was ‘what if?’

His eyes flicked down to Billy’s mouth and back up to his eyes in the split of a second, but Billy noticed. A small crease appeared in his brow and his eyes spoke a silent question, but he didn’t move away. Not even when Vane moved his weight from one foot to the other, leaning ever so slightly closer.

Vane waited for an agonising few seconds, for any sign that what he was about to do was unwelcome. All Billy did was stare back at him, eyes wide, and waiting. The bosun swallowed and in that instant Vane shot forward like a bolt from a crossbow to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Immediately Billy’s arms came up to Vane’s shoulders and for a split second Vane wondered if it was to push him away. Maybe Billy was thinking the same. But then his fingers grabbed hold of the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer instead. Vane growled.


End file.
